Hyrule Warriors: The Post-War Administration
by EternalCombOver
Summary: One-Shot. A short look at the life of Link almost a year after an alternate conclusion to the war that took place, and how he adjusts to his new position in the Hylian Army. What makes a 'Hero? What does it mean to serve a kingdom with all of your being? Link has spent his time pondering these questions, along with a few other things. Generally quiet, but not silent, Link.


**Legend of Zelda – Hyrule Warriors: The Post-War Administration**

Link woke up as he did every day, before the crack of dawn and before any of the cuccos outside had a chance to interrupt his rest. His blonde hair hung over his eyes, but he parted it with ease as he slowly rose up on the bed. The tanned hand on his chest rose with him, but he gently placed it where he had been laying previously without much thought, his gaze moving around his room to check on his surroundings.

The Master Sword and Hylian Shield stood crossed at the foot of his bed as they always did, and the drawer to his right was covered mostly by his green hat and blue scarf while the rest of his garb remained inside. He was much more interested in the collection of small vials closest to him, however, and downed the contents of one without even moving from his bed. After a quick gulp, he slid off the side of the bed and dressed in his usual undergarments and an inner tunic he was still adjusting to. Though he preferred the simplicity of linen, his new position had necessitated he upgrade to a silk tunic that had been highly embroidered with gold, with Hyrule's Royal Crest outlined on the back while the Triforce, displayed in what could be considered its most holy setting atop wings and a design he had yet to properly understand the significance of, adorned the front.

He held his tunic out in front of him and frowned after a few moments. He didn't mind wearing the armor he considered far too bulky to be practical during any of Hyrule's numerous royal ceremonies that called for the Hero's presence, since he understood the need for a bit of pomp and grandeur during celebration. If it were up to him, he'd walk in carrying King Dodongo's skull over his heads with his trusty gauntlets, an irrefutable reminder of the power of not only Hyrule, but of the Hero himself. Of course, that idea was far too macabre and swiftly shot down by Impa and Zelda, but that was also understandable. What Link could not understand, however, was why his new position as Knight Commander of Hyrule meant that he had to decorate himself so much underneath his armor, where nobody save the few who caught him on his morning routine would ever see, especially when it had a horrible tendency to itch against his skin if he moved too quickly while wearing chainmail. If any opponent he fought managed to destroy his armor and chainmail, there was little- rather, no, chance they'd be stunned by the supposed grandeur of his tunic and transform into a blabbering invalid mid-combat that he could finish in an instant. Even if that were to happen, he wasn't certain if he'd be able to recover from the shock of what he saw in time to capitalize on his chance.

All of these ideas flew through Link's mind, but didn't change the fact that he was still forced to wear the tunic he held a slight distaste for. As he donned it, he realized that may have been why some began to say the Hero looked troubled or tired more and more often as of late. Indeed, he was both troubled by his now required clothing and tired of the fact that no matter how many times he 'accidentally' damaged it, he had a replacement within the hour. Once he had donned that, he slipped into beige trousers and his usual brown boots, watching as the sun began to rise outside of his window. The cuccos would start crying soon, and he hastened the pace of his dressing. He threw his blue scarf around his neck and donned his hat before turning his attention back to the woman he left in his bed.

Short silver hair with a singular ruby adorning the messy bangs that hid both of her eyes as she lay on her side were carefully moved to reveal her face as Link loomed over the bed. Having practiced the same methodical motion over the past few months, he didn't disturb her at all when he leaned over and kissed her forehead, his free hand resting gently on her waist all the while. Cia never woke up before Link returned from his usual morning routine, and without any odd storms or commotion outside, he was fairly certain she'd remain that way well after the cuccos screamed their throats out. He would have preferred to retain his privileges of punting them away when they annoyed him, but once again, his newfound position demanded he be held to a higher standard. That restriction didn't bother him, as he recognized that the Hero of the kingdom simply could not relieve his stress in the same manner a disgruntled, likely drunk, foot soldier likely would.

Without anything left to do, he slung the Master Sword and Hylian Shield onto his back and walked out of his rather simple room. The wooden door opening without a creak this time. He grinned at that, now anticipating a bit of good news later on. As soon as he closed his door, the other resident of his cot fluttered away from the room's window towards him. "Good morning, Link!" Prox greeted, the tiny blue fairy fluttering around him as he walked down a flight of stairs at the end of the relatively barren room, the only adornments being a giant collection of weaponry lining one wall while bookshelves and a small desk with a crystal ball adorned the other. "You know, I still think it's so strange that I don't have to wake you up anymore."

Link sighed and raised his left hand up in front of him, tapping on the back of it lazily. The Triforce glowed dimly for a second, and Proxi laughed. "It's your new wake-up call?" she asked. Link grimly nodded as he walked through another strangely barren room, this one filled with even more weapons on one side and what could have passed for a laboratory on the other, and down a second flight of stairs. "I think your harvests are ready… oh, but Lana wanted to say you should cut down on the Ember spices you two keep eating."

He shook his head as he passed through his living room and walked outside, greeted by the small open field that surrounded his cot in Kokiri Forest. He passed by Cia's garden that arced around the front and sides of his house, going around to the back so he could see the miniature field he made, consisting mostly of small seed-bearing trees with the occasional fruit-bearing ones at the back. "This is more than I thought. You should've gotten a basket." Proxi said. Link simply reached into one of his back pockets and unfurled a rather long but almost paper thin beige sac, the length of it almost matching half of his legs. Proxi turned to him and giggled. "I almost forgot… you can fit a caravan's load of supplies onto your person when you want to."

He nodded and stepped forwards, but paused when he heard a rustling in the woods. He stopped and listened in, his ears twitching slightly as he had to hone in on the sound more and more. Then, his cautious expression quickly died as he realized what was going on. With a sigh, he set his sac down near a tree and then turned towards the source of the rustling, an annoyed look on his face. The sounds stopped, and he tilted his head to the side as he raised one eyebrow. "Impa, we know it's you!" Proxi said as she flew over to the bushes. "… Huh? Where'd she go?" she asked next, looking around the forest.

A rush from the bushes slightly to the left of Proxi startled her, but Link was completely unaffected. Impa charged towards him, fully dressed in her blue armor as she kept one hand on the hilt of her gigantic sword, a determined look in her eyes. Link put a hand on his forehead, shaking it as Impa just barely drew her blade a slight distance from him, the blade glistening in the twilight hours as she approached him. "This isn't the time for you to be lost in thought!" she said as she entered striking range.

Link drew the Master Sword with a careless swing, slamming the blade downwards to deflect Impa's draw slash. _"Master, your form is sloppier than usual."_ Fi said, her speech heard only by Link as it resonated through his head. He flicked the Master Sword up quickly, forcing Impa to retreat as he got it above his head. It sparked with energy, and he brought it down near his shoulder as he hunched over and got into a more prepared stance. _"You forgot your shield."_

As far as he was concerned, he didn't need it for one of Impa's ridiculous random tests that she insisted he face now that he was recognized across all of Hyrule as the Hero. He stepped forwards, going for one of his usual spinning slashes that decimated everything around him. Impa raised her blade quickly, managing to block the attack with only a bit of pressure pushing her back. "That's how a bandit fights. Attack like a Hero!" Impa said.

Link stewed his teeth and took hold of the Hylian Shield, already judging from the look in her eyes that she wasn't about to let him go until he showed off a few fancy moves. He stepped back and hunched over again, banging the Master Sword on the face of the Hylian Shield as he waited for Impa to make her next move.

The blatant provocation would normally have sent Impa on the offensive, her battle-hardened mind knowing exactly how to deal with opponents that thought they could take the liberty of insulting her. Perhaps even more so, her opponent was banging the Master Sword, one of Hyrule's most treasured artifacts, against the Hylian Shield, another such object. But her opponent was Link. Even unarmored and without the majority of his equipment, he was far from the average opponent. The recruit that cut through hordes of monsters in his first battle with nothing more than the average soldier's sword and shield before going head to head with and driving off Volga, an opponent she was unable to, had earned the right to treat the sacred relics he held as he did any of the other weapons he possessed, having been chosen as the Hero.

Link stopped banging on the Hylian Shield and stepped back, lowering his guard as a confident smirk reached his face. He knew Impa had already lost the mental battle. With a frown, Impa darted off to the side and then drew her blade prematurely, going in for a feint. Link saw straight through her move and lunged forwards, swinging the Hylian Shield with one swift swipe that knocked Impa's arms to the side before she could pull out. With her arms down, she resorted to a sweeping kick, dropping low as she retracted her blade in a spin. A sidestep from Link got him out of range, but Impa quickly rose back up and brought her blade up over her head, the Sheikah taking a full swing that capitalized on both her strength and the blade's own weight.

" _Was it not your intention to fight seriously?"_ Fi asked as Link rolled to the side, knowing better than to try and block an attack that left a small gash in the ground after connecting. _"You are already running late. There will be trouble if you don't end this quickly."_

His eyes narrowed. His posture stiffened. The grip on his sword tightened immensely. When Impa caught sight of him again, Link had already closed the distance between them, his sword raised high for an overhead slash. She brought her blade up, deflecting the hit before lowering her blade to the side, deflecting the almost instant follow-up. With her blade in front of her, however, she was unable to see a powerful kick delivered straight at her weapon's broadside, shoving her back and almost tripping her. A second slam, this time to her sword's handle from the Hylian Shield, knocked the blade downwards while pulling her into a forwards lurch. When she looked up, Link swung the Master Sword towards her head with one swift motion.

It passed harmlessly over her, but the whipping wind behind his swing was more than enough to instill a state of fear to anyone who cared for their personal safety. Impa waited frozen for a moment as Link simply sheathed the Master Sword and put the Hylian Shield on his back again before she stood up. "… You're more complacent than before, but perhaps even more skilled once you fight properly." Impa said.

"Everyone else knows better than to fight me." Link said, his voice as unusually quiet as it always was while still carrying the same odd tone it always had.

Impa never understood why Link simply elected to speak as little as possible. Everyone who heard him agreed that his speech was more akin to humming than speaking, his voice being rather pleasant and even soothing to some when he wasn't grunting or yelling. "Perhaps you're safe from attack, but your actions and mannerisms must do more than simply emulate a Hero of Legend. They must become those of the Hero of Legend." Impa said. Link nodded, a slight sigh escaping his lips as he scratched the side of his head. He gave Impa a rather lazy, but questioning look, one she was well used to by now. "There's a merchant near the edge of Hyrule Field. He makes camp at night."

There was Link's good news for the day. He nodded and gave her a thumbs-up, a smile reaching his face for the briefest of moments before he walked over to retrieve his small sac. "Breakfast?" he asked as he began to gather seeds.

Though a seemingly harmless offer, Impa had a feeling he hadn't forgiven her test. The few times she had gone to breakfast, Cia had always 'inconveniently' been a bit uncontrollable, and was usually only calmed after almost scaring the life out of her. Hero or not, there was nothing that explicitly bound Link from being vindictive in his own way. Perhaps that was why he could train against embodiments of his own pride and ego so effectively, because he never really let them go. To others, he may have simply seemed more authoritative after the war, but Impa recognized it as an air of self-importance constantly lingering around him. It was one of many reasons why she felt the need to test him; if his bravado proved false, faith in the Hero and thus, in Hyrule's army, would wane. "I must report to the Princess soon. But it seems like you'll have other company this morning." she said, glancing towards the small path that led away from Link's cot.

"Hey, look! Lana's here!" Proxi said as she flew over to Link and turned his attention towards the blue-haired, white-garbed sorceress heading towards him looking just as she did during the war.

" _We are usually done gathering by now, but there's still a 60% chance to finish on time."_ Fi said.

His lateness was apparent, but Link didn't let that fluster him. He nodded to Impa and waved a quick goodbye, a gesture she met with a similar one before taking her leave. He glanced to Proxi and nodded, telling the little pixie to go keep her occupied so he could focus on the task at hand.

After rushing through his harvest with as little distraction as possible, he readied himself for what he was certain was his second trial of the day. "So, how's she doing?" Lana asked as they walked back around his house. Link gave her a thumbs-up and smile, knowing full well that Lana was one of the many people he had to be a bit more expressive than usual with to please. "That's great! I'm really glad at least one of you is just as happy as you were when the war ended."

Link chuckled and shrugged, aware that she had been taking a notice of his own increasing irritability. He tugged at his tunic, shaking it out and letting the embroidery let out a barely audible ring before he let go of it. "You always did prefer simple clothing, didn't you?" she asked. He nodded, getting a grin from Lana. "You can change the title but not the man, huh?" she mused.

She remembered the times during the war before Link fought Cia in the Valley of Seers, when he was known not for his heroism, but ruthless efficiency. In truth, she'd rather he keep his more aloof demeanor that he adopted afterwards instead, thinking back on how his only expressions seemed to be focused, menacing, or downright vicious. His previous battle against Cia had shattered the momentum he thought he had once he claimed the Master Sword, being forced onto the defensive until help arrived. His wounded pride was quickly replaced by rage, as there was no denying he made sure Volga and Wizzro's deaths were much more brutal than they had to be, and his battles against the likes of Ghirahim and Zant at the Gates only allowed their survival because he lacked the weaponry needed to properly finish them. Needless to say, it was quite the shock when she watched him bring the Master Sword down in front of Cia, her staff skittering away after a flight through the air, and simply slam it into the floor once before sheathing it. The words he said after that, though few, changed everything. "You don't have to fight anymore."

Hyrule's allied forces were more than suspicious of the aftermath, when Cia insisted on helping defeat Ganondorf once she recovered from her overexertion, many of them expecting betrayal at any moment if the chance to steal Link and get rid of Zelda herself arose. Their doubt was quickly alleviated, however, when she managed to fend off Ganondorf alongside Lana and Princess Zelda herself, protecting the Triforce of Wisdom while managing to take back the Triforce of Power. With all three pieces in their possession, the war became less of a battle and more of a victory march. Link had asked her to create a copy of Fi that made the Master Sword practically equivalent to the Blade of Legend, making the Hero close to unstoppable on the battlefield. Ghirahim was shattered, unable to use his full power without his master, and there was too little left of Zant to seal when he fought.

It was a quiet walk very much like the one Lana was having with Link at the moment, though the gardens were instead trails of corpses from both sides, and the numerous allies she managed to summon marched alongside them as they confronted Ganondorf once more. She tried to stop, however, before she remembered the actual ending to the battle. In song and on paper, Link had one last epic duel against Ganondorf in the depths of Gerudo Valley, fighting on the front lines and being the last two warriors standing on the battlefield. When the sun set, it set not only on the world, but on Ganondorf's evil reign, the Master Sword entering its sheath after one decisive slash took off his head. That was the tale children would hear, with little boys clamoring to be Link, the mighty Hero, and a few stuck or willing to play the part of Ganondorf, the evil King. Girls would try and be the majestic Zelda, princess and warrior, or perhaps even herself, resistance leader and White Mage. A simple and clean story of how good triumphed over evil. A story that Lana secretly hoped would one day replace the real one forever.

"Frowning doesn't suit you." Link said as he opened the door to his cot, snapping Lana out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, was I?" she asked, doing her best to return to her upbeat personality. Link put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, a small smile reaching his face before he gestured for her to enter the cot.

A yawn from inside froze Lana at the entrance, and she paused to see Cia dressed in a rather loose black robe descend down the stairs, lazily rubbing her eyes as she moved. "Link?" she asked, not having seen anything on the first floor yet. Link closed the door and hurried over to her, quickly pulling her into an embrace for a moment before either of the women in the room could react.

"Morning, Cia." Proxi said as she hovered behind Link.

"Mmm… morning." Cia said, quickly returning Link's embrace, her eyes still closed. She peeked them open and saw Lana, who gave her a happy little wave without saying anything. Cia nodded to her, and then buried her face in Link's chest.

" _Crisis averted. Excellent work, master."_ Fi said. Link suppressed a chuckle, remembering the last time Cia had been made to wait and discovered a woman in the house with him. There was a reason guests were never allowed past the first floor of their cot, and it certainly wasn't to prevent accidents. He let go of her and smiled, fully content on the fact that his morning could very easily fall back into the simpler cycle he had before his fame, requiring only a bit of cooking and a good meal to share before he went to work.

It was generally not considered a 'Hero's' place to clean. However, when tasked with ensuring that the office of the Lord Commander, THE Hero's office, was in perfect condition day in and day out, then she could make an exception. Linkle shook out the cloth she had used to clean his desk, stopping to gaze around the room once more. Though it was connected to Hyrule Castle, it had been kept plain and only had exactly what it needed inside as per Link's request. The wooden desk she cleaned stood in front of a chair that may well have seemed like a replica of Hyrule's throne. The walls were mostly bare save for the necessary decorating that denoted this was still part of Hyrule Castle, like the few drapes with the Triforce prominently displayed, the windows topped with the Royal Family's Crest, and the necessary collection of mounted weaponry that any knight's room would have. There was also the copious amount of Lon-Lon milk stored in a bottles that filled what was originally a wine holder, at least thirty of them at the ready.

With her morning duty finished, she dropped the cloth into a bucket left in the corner of the room and picked it up, opening the door to his quarters and stepping out onto the parapet walk near one of the eastern turrets, her hood doing wonders to stop any potential sting the dawn light could have on her eyes. The sound of cucccos all crowing in the castle's pen's brought a smile to her face, reminding her of her home in Kakariko Village that she almost unconsciously turned towards. She paused, however, when she remembered that Kakariko Village didn't have any mountains obscuring its view from Hyrule Castle, but instead a forest. After a few moments of deliberation, she spun around and saw the familiar forest behind her as the cuccos fell silent.

Though Linkle had been appointed as an honorary General for her outstanding service in the war, all that seemed to entail for her was a luxurious room in Hyrule Castle available whenever she wanted and respect from soldiers. She could have lazed about and enjoyed her simple life, but Hyrule's reconstruction was far too pressing a matter to leave unattended. She may have been unskilled in many of the more useful trades for the rebuilding of a war-torn land, but she was more than eager to help out. Going from odd-job to odd-job, however, more often than not proved anfractuous; the days she was sent running up and down Hyrule in search of specific minerals that could have been easily found by an expert miner with a few guards instead practically drowned out the happy days of helping out with village reconstruction, surrounded by happy workers who were more than ecstatic to see a war hero personally lending a hand, especially one that had become Kakariko Village's local hero.

She paused, recollecting on the meaning of the word 'hero' and when she realized it's significance in a spot similar to the one she stood in. After finding herself in situations far more perilous to her sanity than safety for even the least important of tasks in the grand scheme of reconstruction, the lack of recognition from her superiors quickly soured her mood considerably. One of her lowest points, which she acknowledged as a moment of weakness where she considered letting the frowned upon but still acceptable practice of cucco punting that many soldiers took part in happen right in front of her when she had returned from another ridiculous fetch request for an obscure mineral used in trace amounts when fortifying the castle's then partially destroyed walls. "Hey! You better be planning to eat those!" Proxi said as she flew over the soldier's heads, startling them. They turned around and dropped the cuccos they held before saluting as best they could, almost smacking their polearms into each other in their rush.

Knowing what Proxi's presence signified, she saw Link in his golden gauntlets walking towards the wall as well alongside the castle's Master Builder and Lana, eyes scanning a plan as workers carted in material. Curious as to what was happening, she decided to take her time watching the scene. When they used a battering ram to take down part of the weakened wall and let it collapse, she was certain that was a horrible mistake. Instead of the wall collapsing, however, Link had managed to support it with his gauntlets at a crooked angle. With a bit of Lana's signature white magic, the workers were able to directly on the wall and prepare it like a gigantic puzzle piece before placing it back down. The entire process took them roughly six hours, and Link hadn't moved at all. Linkle herself couldn't even watch for the entire time, succumbing to hunger and thirst and having to leave the area for a bit. The job finished, Linkle watched Link get all of ten minutes rest before he was off to train recruits, tend to Epona, and then make and deliver daily reports to Zelda and Impa, with minimal down time between tasks. When he was finally getting ready to set out from Hyrule Castle that day, night had fallen, and Linkle was stunned.

Link's work had little to no thanks or recognition. The Master Builder gave him a small thanks for agreeing to the plan while Lana was swept up in a worker's celebration. The recruits, worked to the bone, offered him little more than the respect they'd give any other instructor, albeit with a bit of malice. Epona seemed to show thanks immensely, but that was more likely due to their personal bond rather than his actual work. Zelda, swamped with her own work, managed to hide her annoyance and thank Link in as friendly a manner as she could manage, as did Impa. When Link was leaving, she had finally managed to get to an optimal observational view, ducking around the various training dummies in the courtyard as he walked alongside Epona with Proxi hovering around him. She had almost managed to follow him to the castle's gates until a single misstep gave her away.

The clear thump of her stepping on a downwards facing wooden shield as she moved behind one of the training dummies rang through the otherwise quiet air, immediately getting Link's attention. The sight of him quickly turning back to her was much more startling than a bit of uneven grounding, but the combination of the two almost got her into a split. "Careful!" Link said as he noticed her almost fall over. Linkle managed a quick step back and to the side, creating quite a bit of distance between her and the shield in question as Link walked over.

"Seriously?" Proxi asked as she accompanied him. Linkle looked down in shame, half-expecting Proxi to go off at her for what could justifiably be described as stalking. "They want to see the fancy moves first, but they're not dedicated enough to clean-up after themselves… this new batch is going to be a- oh, Linkle! You're still working?"

"Huh? Umm…" Linkle managed, not expecting that to be their first assumption. Though they had met during the war, their conversations were few and far between, most of which usually had to do with the state of the battle they were participating in at the time and the most basic of introductions. She inwardly smacked herself, however, when she next recalled the rather friendly, albeit more aggressive, nature that Link had used throughout the war, raising her and everyone else's morale with the smallest gestures and a bit of showmanship every now and then.

"You probably want a light if you're doing clean-up at this hour." Proxi said. "Link, do you have the-?" she began, but stopped when she turned to see Link pop an Ember berry into his mouth. He chewed for a few moments as he took out a miniature lantern he kept attached to the side of his belt, and then blew a small burst of flames out of his mouth to light it. "… You know she has fire bolts, right? You'll burn the insides of your mouth if you keep doing that." Proxi said. Link shrugged and offered the lantern to Linkle, who somewhat hesitantly took it. Proxi noticed and laughed. "It doesn't explode if you light it like that… most of the time."

"I-is that so…?" Linkle asked. When she moved the lantern to her side, she was once again surprised to see Link apparently taking a thorough examination of her face, leaning forwards a bit to see directly into her hood.

"… You're exhausted." Link said.

"We'll handle this for-" Proxi began, but stopped when Linkle suddenly shook her head and began dusting off the shield she stepped on.

"I'm alright." Linkle said, forcing a smile. How foolish, how low, how unheroic of her, to spend time complaining from a lack of thanks. A quick flurry of swats with her hand served to get the dirt off of the wooden shield while serving as a slightly painful reminder of what she was doing. Link's hand quickly stopped her, however, catching her wrist before she could keep hitting the shield.

"That's too much effort." Proxi said as Link picked the shield up. He placed it on the training dummy as Linkle shook out her hand, a bit confused at the situation.

"I said I'm-" Linkle began.

"Even heroes need to know when to stand down." Link said, cutting her off. "You've had some rough work these past few weeks." he continued. He turned to her with a smile that, despite his best efforts, couldn't hide the tiredness on his own face from Linkle. "Take a break, Lord Commander's orders."

Those were all the words that passed between them that night. Having been acknowledged as a hero by THE Hero, along with what she had learned from watching him, had given Linkle a new take on what the title she so loudly claimed during the war truly meant. If she were to describe her past, over-enthusiastic self that believed heroes were always the glorious knights that saved princesses and fought monsters, she'd consider herself as a hero for hobby instead of a hero of the kingdom.

A bout of rather loud salutes got her attention, and she turned her attention away from the distance and back towards the castle's gates, a hand holding her golden compass in the wind as her twin crossbows clinked with each step, still strapped to the side of her boots as usual. Link rode in on Epona as usual, the horse she was certain being some sort of secret speed freak since it only allowed him to dismount it with a stylish flip to the side. Then again, after she re-evaluated what heroism was, she always thought it could've been hitting two targets with one bolt, as the jump always got soldiers and workers alike excited while likely making sure Link was fully awake when he reached the castle.

" _A perfect landing today, Master."_ Fi chimed as Link instinctively gripped the Master Sword, sliding to a stop as Epona ran off to the stables. He had expected as much, after having to handle Impa and an almost irritated early morning Cia. He straightened up as his scarf stopped trailing after him and fell to his side as usual, giving quite a bit of nods to the soldiers as he walked towards the castle's entrance. He glanced up, noticing a familiar gaze, and looked up to see Linkle waving down at him with a smile, her hood off so she was more easily recognizable. Link returned the gesture, happy that she had returned to her usual cheerfulness in the last few weeks. She had probably done some small kindness for him again, and he'd be sure to return the favor when he got a chance.

His first order of business, however, was a meeting with Zelda. The princess was expecting one of his more unique reports, though in his mind, it was the only one of any real import that he had to deliver. The doors to Hyrule Castle were opened for him, something he still had trouble telling his body to expect and not immediately go on alert. He couldn't appear jumpy, but were he being honest, he was happy that his natural responses still favored those of a man of action rather than those of a figurehead. It was one of the few things he didn't mind failing to acclimate to with his new position.

The halls of Hyrule Castle were as highly decorated as always, but Link didn't bother glancing at them. As far as he were concerned, it just meant more cleaning and more work for whoever dealt in fine tapestries and statues, which had its pros and cons when viewed from an outsider's perspective. He grinned at the thought, realizing that though he was now practically a living legend intertwined with Hylian Royalty, he could still look at disastrous situations befalling them with the same eyes he had before he was heralded as the Hero.

It was a short walk to Queen Zelda's audience chamber, and Link entered the now familiar room as he went over what he'd have to say. The two guards he passed shut the reinforced door behind him, and his eyes rested on Zelda, who sat in a rather regal chair behind a desk that had numerous documents scattered about it, Impa sitting in a smaller chair to her side as she wrote rather hurriedly on documents of her own. "Woah… is that even more than last time?" Proxi asked.

"There's been a flood of odd reports recently…" Zelda said. "The remaining Gerudo are getting unruly… apparently they're taking more than just beds in some of the outer villages. A noticeable amount this time, too."

"Their territory was encroached on during the war, and the monster activity in the surrounding area has increased in the last few weeks." Impa said. "I think they may be wary of an attack. We could try and deal with the monsters…"

"That's risky… most of the veterans from the war retired to help with the reconstruction, and the recruits are barely halfway through training." Proxi said.

"We aren't sending untrained soldiers onto the battlefield." Zelda said. She grimaced. "Not after we've resorted to it in this lifetime already…"

"… It is true that the Gerudo refused to aid us during the war. If we could fend for ourselves from a full-scale invasion, then they can fend off a few rampant monsters on their own as well." Impa said. She turned to Link. "However, I'm sure you have other things you need to attend to... your report?"

"… Of course." Link said as he cleared his throat. "The Black and White Witch are still cooperative with our cause. In addition, Cia's magic seems to be recovering faster than we expected. She managed to create two copies of me a few nights ago, and her research into the spirit armors you've taken an interest in is making steady progress. Lana, while still focusing on maintaining her role as an observer first and foremost, has become more attentive lately. I estimate we'll move to the second phase before year's end."

"I can always count on you for good news." Zelda said with a slight grin. She stopped writing and glanced up at Link, who was gathering his breath once more, and giggled, a gloved hand covering her mouth for a bit as she shut her eyes. "It'll be quite the occasion when you have to deliver a formal speech."

"That's what I'm here for." Proxi said. "I can't see him getting past two minutes into a speech without stopping for a milk break." Link delivered a quick flick to her, sending her skittering off to the side in a tumble before she quickly recovered. "Hey! That's abuse!"

"Should I tell Cia she missed a fairy?" Link asked. Proxi let out a shriek and flew over to Zelda, who shook her head and returned to her work.

"There are better tasks for one of Hyrule's future Court Sorceresses." she said.

"Once she's perfected her work on phantasms, we may even be able to recall a warrior with might to rival the Demon King." Impa said. She smirked. "With his soul in more pieces than anyone managed to count and the few pieces we kept sealed into our weapons, we won't see him for centuries… if ever."

Link nodded, and gave Zelda a little bow, his usual gesture before taking his leave. "Wait." Zelda said as he rose up and Proxi flew back towards him. "Link… how have you been?"

He paused, a bit confused by the question. It was unlike Zelda to seek casual conversation when in need of a break, and he was fairly certain nobody was fool enough to target him for anything. "… Did something happen?" Proxi asked. Zelda sighed.

"No, but… you've put a lot on your shoulders after the war." Zelda said. "Going from soldier to Hero is a leap, but within the same area... you were fine during the war. Now that we're in times of peace, you've become… more distant."

Distant. A relative term which he felt applied more to Zelda than himself. At war's end, she proclaimed she would put aside all personal matters and dedicate herself to the reconstruction of Hyrule. To this day, she was true to her word, working almost endlessly to manage the kingdom that had almost fallen apart. That amount of work, however, usually left her without time for her people, as it dictated she remain within the castle to oversee the entirety of her country's operations. Link had been sent to a few of the more heavily-damaged areas in her place both to boost morale and remind the people that their kingdom had not abandoned them, and to personally lend a hand wherever he could during the few days stay it usually necessitated. He had managed to get Lana to accompany him on his last trip, relying on Linkle to watch Cia and maintain his cot. The people were always happy to see the Hero, but there were always the few who placed him as nothing more than the Royal Errand Boy that met them because the Princess was far too busy lounging about and relaxing after her victory. Idiotic as they were, he left them to their opinions.

"Well, we can't go around as wildly as we could before, so if we seem a bit contained…" Proxi said.

"It's not a lack of vigor or spirit… you just seem a bit…" Zelda said, trying to find the right word.

"… Bored?" Link asked. "My duties haven't been exciting, but that's a good sign for the kingdom."

"… You haven't been yourself lately." Zelda said. "I don't know if it's all the formalities or how forced your maturity was, but… you've changed."

Change. That was a word he was becoming more and more acquainted with, and he was fairly certain his familiarity with it would only grow as time passed. "... Will you forgive him if he says something mean by accident?" Proxi asked.

"Of course." Zelda said, rising from her seat. Her armor clinked while she moved, the attire becoming her normal wear during the time of reconstruction. "Link, if something's bothering you, please, tell me."

"… I've asked Cia to show me a few of my other lives." Link began. "In each one of them, I'm given free-reign once I've saved you. Settling down is always an option, but there's something I always do before it… Adventure. Travel the world, explore places nobody in all of Hyrule was even aware of, and discover relics of long forgotten people… But here I am, approaching my prime, caught in a migratory pattern between forests I've learned countless times over and castle confines, only sent out to places well-known by the people for the people. I wouldn't mind if it were just a common hobby of my other incarnations, but it isn't. It's a calling… a commandment, even."

Link paused, taking a few breaths as Zelda and Impa watched him. "The knowledge that now, I'll never be able to answer that… maybe I wasn't living with it as well as I thought." he continued. "It's a selfish wish, justifiable only if I put forth my service to the kingdom already as an excuse to leave and do as I please… but Hyrule doesn't need a Hero like that right now. Hyrule needs a vessel… a vessel for the wishes of the people. You had called me distant… but a better word would be empty."

"… What are you talking about, Link?" Zelda asked, a shocked expression plastered on her face. Impa herself was more than surprised, not expecting anything of the sort from the boy who once claimed he'd split the world in half with the Master Sword if he had to. She knew he had grown quite a bit, but not anywhere near this much.

"If I'm to become a vessel for the people, I can't let myself be bothered by personal desire or a lust for glory." Link said. "So I'll become empty… and then, I'll take on the wishes of the people. We're already strengthening the Royal Family by indoctrinating the Court Sorceresses… but the kingdom will need more than powerful leaders."

Zelda and Impa said nothing, almost unable to believe that Link was speaking of sacrificing his own dreams to try and better Hyrule. "… That's going too far." Impa said. "Link… Lord Commander or not, you're still entitled to the life and dreams of a soldier. Your habits need only change slightly, and your demeanor is yours and yours alone."

"Hero is just a title, Link… you're still a Hylian." Zelda said. "Taking on that monumental of a burden already… it's too much for anyone to bear."

"It might be a title, but…" Link began as he raised his left hand. The Triforce on the back of it glowed immensely for a moment and he clenched his fist, letting the light dissipate as a grin reached his face. "A Hero never backs down in the face of a challenge, right?"

For a moment, the age on his face seemed to disappear, and Zelda and Impa saw the same Link that drew the Master Sword with a look of immense satisfaction plastered on his face before he lowered his hand. "… Well, that's our little problem." Proxi said as Link tugged at his scarf, which had shifted quite a bit from the unusually large amount of speech he had done. He coughed a bit, his throat obviously unused to so much speaking at once, and he tapped a small satchel on his side and felt a bottle of Lon-Lon milk ready for him once he left. "We'll be going… good luck with your work!"

At that, the duo quickly walked out, leaving two somewhat troubled women in the meeting room. Link was too busy going for his milk to worry, especially since he had planned to talk to the duo about the subject if it began to truly bother him. Now, with his position known, if he encountered any real trouble when trying to stave off his own desires, he could confide in them without the need for a tedious explanation. At least, he hoped so. He had managed to avoid outright blaming the duo for being the ones who shackled him with responsibility, so there was no unfortunate escalation into a full-blown argument. He reached his office and quickly got another bottle of Lon-Lon milk, downing that as well to return to his best.

Recruit training was soon to begin, and from the schedule he had set prior, it was time for them to become acquainted with the art of ranged combat. Skill with a bow was unquestionably a necessity for warriors of this age, and it would likely become more and more important as Cia progressed into her research. An idea crossed his mind, and he quickly left his office again.

Going along the parapet walk once more, he found Linkle in the midst of what seemed to be her second morning task, having noted the cleanliness of his office as her handiwork. She was making the usual adjustments to the ballistae lining the walls, new additions added in after the war on Impa's orders. While most of the castle archers were more than capable of doing the job, Linkle usually performed it in their stead. "Hey, Linkle!" Proxi said as the duo approached her, the now unhooded girl trying to align a ballista's aim with that of one of her crossbows.

She stopped after tilting the ballista by such a fractional margin that it didn't seem to look any different from before, her work apparently finished. "Proxi, Commander." Linkle said.

"Link." Link said. Of all the people who began to address him by rank instead of name, she was one of the few he'd rather never make the change. Linkle nodded with a smile.

"Proxi, Link." she said as she put her crossbow back onto the strap attached to her boot. "How have you been?"

"This one's getting frisky from his new sleep schedule." Proxi said. Link rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face betrayed the irony he found in it. Linkle recalled one of their wartime conversations when she asked Link what he wanted to do after the battles were over, and his response was to eat, sleep, and repeat for the next few weeks. Of course, that schedule was downright impossible for a man of his position, but he had made it his goal to adapt. She giggled, reminiscing on the first few days after the war when she remembered watching Link get dragged around half-asleep to numerous meetings that were made to decide what would become of the kingdom. His shift to a morning person had been painful, but he managed to accomplish it. "Impa hasn't been trying to send you out for weird stuff again, right?"

Linkle shook her head, inwardly thanking the Goddesses that in recent times, the odd-jobs she could find usually involved helping out around the castle or in nearby towns. "Nothing yet. But I've heard some rumors about monsters becoming more and more active lately." Linkle said. "Are we going to clear them out soon?"

"We heard about them, but it looks like they're barely causing trouble." Proxi said.

"I've sent some units to strengthen the guard on the outer towns." Link said. "But if it gets too noisy, I might ask for your help. Can I count on you?"

"Fighting monsters and saving villagers? What else is a hero for?" Linkle asked with a grin and a shrug. That swell of confidence reminded Link of his war days, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"We'll be right with you so it doesn't get boring." Proxi said. "The Sword Master and the Bow Slinger… I feel sorry for them already!"

"Bow Slinger?" Linkle asked.

"That's you!" Proxi said. "I mean, Link can use a bow, but he doesn't hold a candle to you."

Linkle's eyes widened, turning her attention to Link. He nodded approvingly, a sincere smile on his face. "I-I mean, I'm just used to fighting with two crossbows…" Linkle said, a flustered look replacing her grin. "You use a regular bow, and I'm only alright with those…"

"Alright? You shot falling rubble out of the sky with the arrows of light!" Proxi said. "Link might have been able to stop them near the ground, but it would have been disastrous for everyone fighting near him… you were the one who kept them safe."

It was an undeniable feat on her part, especially since so many people had seen it happen. "Ability like that is what changed the tide of the war." Link said. "I'd like you to show it to the recruits, and prove that relying on skill is better than relying on a legend."

Skill over legend. An idea that seemed both blasphemous and revolutionary, yet sound and logical. Linkle didn't know what to say at that point, pride swelling as the one she looked up to had placed her abilities above his own. "The soldiers look up to more than just Link… he didn't end the war alone." Proxi said. "They'd love to work with you."

"… You want me to train them?" Linkle asked. Link nodded, and then pointed to the small gathering of recruits that had arrived for training early in the training yard below.

"He'd want some training too, but maybe another time." Proxi said. "We need to keep them in line for you."

Link's happy expression died a bit, not wanting that to be known just yet. "Anytime!" Linkle said, rather excited at the prospect of being Link's teacher. "B-but, you need to teach me swordsmanship in exchange!"

"Which type?" Proxi asked. Linkle's eyes widened, and she let out a little squeal of glee.

"All!" she said with an excited hop, hands in front of her mouth with her eyes closed, already picturing the days she'd get hands-on teaching from the Hero himself. Link's eyes widened as Proxi laughed.

"You aren't getting that free time for a while, Link." she said. He glared at her, but then smirked. It wasn't something he expected for a while anyways, so what was a few extra months?

"We'd better not keep them waiting, right?" Linkle asked as she turned and saw the growing number of recruits. She hurried past Link, but he quickly turned and caught her shoulder. She stopped, and saw him pointing towards a turn-off a bit further down the path from him that led to a stairway downwards. She paused, and then turned back to see the stairs she was heading towards were at least five times that distance away. She laughed nervously, and then slowly turned around and began walking towards those stairs. Link shook his head and put a hand to his forehead, a smile on his face the entire time as they walked side by side. As amazing as Linkle could be, she had just as much flaws as he did. It was probably in his best interests to keep looking out for her until she grew up a bit more, though he had to admit it would be a bit saddening to see her grow up that much.

Recruit training was quick and much more cheerful than usual. As Link expected, the recruits were incredibly happy with Linkle serving as their instructor, though some of the more excitable ones had to be watched to make sure they didn't try to copy her signature dual-crossbow style and shoot themselves or anyone around them in the process. Linkle herself was in incredibly high spirits, even managing to be patient with even the most inept of archers that she seemed to vow to turn into good shots by the end of her work.

After their training session, Link enjoyed a meal break with Linkle before returning to his usual daily routine. He managed checks on the army's inventory, coordinated troop movements with a few of the messengers from the outer villages by moving from meeting to meeting around the castle, tended to Epona, and then worked in more sword training with the recruits before concluding the day as night fell with a survey around the castle's exterior, eliminating any monsters they found in the surrounding plains without a moment's hesitation.

He left the castle for the night, saying his goodbyes to Zelda, Impa, and then Linkle, who usually saw him off if she hadn't been sent away for the day, before riding off towards the forest in the distance. About halfway on the way back, however, he veered off his usual path and headed towards the western edge, knowing full well who awaited him and where. A small campfire in the distance got his attention, and Epona slowed to a trot as he approached. Link gripped the Master Sword, glancing around to ensure that nobody he wasn't expecting lay in wait. _"… There are no other presences in the area, Master."_ Fi said.

Epona slowed to a trot and stopped a small distance from the campfire, allowing Link to slide off silently as he walked towards it. "Ah, the Hero returns… have a seat." a rather slick voice said. Link walked forwards and sat down, resting near the fire across from the man that appeared out of nowhere, coincidentally at the exact time Link thought that he'd be in need of someone with his talents. The oddity of their meeting always made him weary of the man, but he worked with him regardless.

The Happy Mask Salesman sat with his legs spread wide, the huge pack and collection of masks on his back serving as a huge cushion as he sat down. Brown hair parted over his constantly shut eyes, and his velvet attire adorned by golden detailing that glimmered in the face of the fire. "Why so cold? We were both searching for answers, and then we met. Isn't that a good enough reason for a partnership?" he asked. "Besides… I've given more than you have so far."

"The Gates are still unstable after the battle… your reward will come with time, not effort." Proxi said as she floated around Link.

"But of course, but of course! I would never ask you to ruin the kingdom you're perfecting just to speed up my work." the Happy Mask Salesman said. He cackled a bit, shaking his head from side to side. "No, no, no! Hyrule, the land of the Hylians… you're goal coincides with my own, and you've done your part admirably up until now. After all…" he continued as he reached over his shoulder and took hold of a mask, the others lining his back clattering as he pulled it forwards. The mask he held was pale with a gray dragon's skull covering the top half, and tiny streaks of red-hair running along the backside of it to give detail. "A dragon mask is quite rare..."

"The Temple of Souls was abandoned for the most part… we were only there to let you finish your ritual in peace." Proxi said. The Happy Mask Salesman nodded, the grin on his face perpetual as he put the mask back in place.

"Of course, but I'm horrible with things like violence… we'll let the experts remain in their fields, hmm?" he mused. "And of course, our experts have done quite well... I'm sure you've heard the whispers with your stoicism…"

"Bits and pieces, but no specifics." Link said. "How's the 'cartographer'?"

"Oh, you're adoring fan, Tingle!" the Happy Mask Salesman said. He chuckled. "The Gerudo aren't very fond of him, but they let him work in peace as long as he makes copies for each of them… a mistake on their part. As far as they know, their children are still being eaten by the encroaching Lizalfolos."

Link nodded, knowing full well what he meant. The Gerudo were a problematic tribe that needed to be controlled, not only for their thieving ways, but because they were powerful warriors if allowed to mature. Tingle's special balloons were one-way trips for their young to the after-life in the desert winds, and he was more than capable of putting his targets to sleep for extended periods of time. By the time they woke, if ever, any screams they would have were drowned out by the whipping winds of the sands that plagued the night. "Good. He won't need to remain there much longer if things go according to plan." Link said. He tilted his head to the left. "And the Skull Kid?"

"Having a ball, according to Tatl and Tael." the Happy Mask Salesman said. "Ironic, that so many monsters, considered to be so vastly different from the average Hylian, share the same dependence on water… a dependence that a bit of poison here and there can ruin. Ruin their homes with a bit of rampant destruction here and there, and they'll be forced to move if they want to survive… but lines were drawn in ages past. The Lizalfolos were the first to be targeted, and they're moving to clash with the Gerudo as planned, and the other monsters around them are being pestered more and more by our little troublemaker…"

"They'll come crying to us for help, when they turned their backs on us in the war." Proxi said. "Some of them even sided with Ganondorf in the final battle… but we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Whether or not you give it won't matter… the other monsters are beginning to act out as well." the Happy Mask Salesman said. He chuckled. "It's quite the ruse you've put together… are you sure you haven't let the pieces of the Demon King sealed away stir inside you? I could turn that into a mask as well."

"… Maybe in the future." Link said. "You'll be busy with your travels once the Gates are prepared and you've… worked on them."

"With good cause… each world contains hundreds of unique masks. I hear them call to me, and am more than excited by the prospect of collecting them all…" the Happy Mask Salesman said. He giggled. "Perhaps I'll rely on the other incarnations of you as well when I need assistance."

"I can't speak for them, but I'm sure they'll help." Link said.

"There's two masks in particular that I'm searching for… and I feel I may find more than one ally in that world." the Happy Mask Salesman said. "Finding both will… serve me well."

"You still have to help us finish our plan first." Proxi said.

"Of course, of course! Conquest alone is the path of tyranny, and waiting for understanding is hopeless idealism… you want a crusade, justified for the Goddesses chosen people." the Happy Mask Salesman said. He chuckled. "Of course, you won't mind if I sample some of the… rarer specimens for my collection first and foremost, correct?"

"… If they're slated for extermination, you may take as many as you wish." Link said. "For now, however… is that the only change?"

"For the time… the simple solutions are still the answers people seek, and we remain silently in the shadows, moving the pieces around slowly but surely before the real action may begin…" the Happy Mask Salesman said. The campfire went out, leaving Proxi's light and the dim light of the moon to be the only sources of illumination between the two as they both rose up.

"Then either Impa or I will be seeing you again before the real action starts?" Link asked. The Happy Mask Salesman laughed.

"This is merely another parting, my boy… whether it be forever or for a short time is up to you." he said. He chuckled again. "Strange, aren't they? The whispers of the masks… perhaps one day, they'll tell me what I wish to hear."

Link paused, thinking back on the original agreement they had reached soon after the end of the war. The Happy Mask Salesman, as he referred to himself as, was looking for the mask that would answer a question he refused to share. Though Link knew little of the man, he knew he was one of a kind. He had vanished into and appeared out of thin air before, and even created something from nothing without the need of a tool to focus his magic. There were no legends of any creature with that level of ability, and his power to channel spirits and turn them into masks was unheard of. He had learned that, despite his happy exterior, the man was by no means stable. He seemed to be missing a part of himself that kept him together, and Link was certain that he was searching for it as he collected the masks. "… Someday, I'm sure you'll find the one." Link said.

"Was that a bit of warmth?" the Happy Mask Salesman asked. He cackled as he turned around, vanishing into the darkness as he took a few steps away from Link. Link nodded, and turned back towards Epona, mounting his steed and riding off towards his cot. It was approaching the time when Cia expected his nightly company, and he couldn't be late for that. Her research likely progressed well, especially if Lana assisted her.

The night enveloped him and Proxi as they rode off, the weight of Hyrule on his shoulders as he prepared for the end of his day. A world that relied on Heroes was slowly coming to an end by a Hero's hands, his actions aimed to unite Hylians as they had never united before. He wasn't certain whether or not he'd be able to end an era in the span of his lifetime, but he would dedicate his all to it. A constant battle for survival had plagued Hyrule too long, and dependence on the performance of a single soul was madness. Hyrule would rely on the strength of its people and its rulers in the future, and the kingdom would be safe forever. He would do everything he had to for Hyrule, no matter the cost. If he were to be labeled as a villain, it simply meant he hadn't managed to die quick enough. It was the one lesson he learned from Ganondorf that he agreed with.

A laugh escaped Link's lips as he slowed near his cot. His archenemy always snuck into his mind every time he thought of his plans. Plotting was the work of a villain, not a hero. Perhaps, he realized, that not even he was quite ready for the change he was trying to enact.

 **The End**

 **General Author Note: Sorry guys, but this is just an experimental thing. I have no problem with anyone using this as inspiration, however, so feel free.**

 **On a more personal note, however… this was written somewhat therapeutically. I was struggling to get back into the mood to deal with responsibilities associated with college, and this story helped me overcome that. Also, I apologize to anyone waiting on my other work.**


End file.
